


Cherry-Flavoured Nostalgia

by bukkake_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, im sorry lmao, phaniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkake_howell/pseuds/bukkake_howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil basically just have fluffy morning sex upon waking up. Gross reminiscing and references to 2009, also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry-Flavoured Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> the only thing i have to say here is that i'm sorry for this; i literally wrote this in a day and it's probably full of errors

Six years ago, Phil Lester first laid eyes on the most beautiful boy he’s ever known in person for the first time.  
He remembers it so well, the younger brown-haired boy stepping off the platform, anxiously looking around for Phil; he was gripping the strap of his bag, biting his lip as he attempted to find him. Phil, unable to control himself, had ran up to him and tackled him in a tight bear hug before he could even protest. Anywhere else, it would’ve created a scene. In a loud train station, the folks and tourists going to or passing through Manchester carried on with whatever business they had. 

Six years ago, Dan Howell remembers finally using the train tickets he had ordered ahead of time to meet AmazingPhil in person for the first time ever. THE AmazingPhil. It was quite a morning, he had woke himself up early to anxiously fiddle with his hair until the time finally came. He had gotten into an argument with his father as he was leaving; NOW he was feeling hesitant about letting his teenage son go away to meet some guy he met on the internet. NOW, as he was leaving the latest he could to catch a train to Manchester. He doesn’t listen to his father, though. He was responsible enough to make his own decisions now, for God’s sake.  
He remembers the feeling of irrational paranoia coursing through him as he stepped into the station, one of the downsides of being a naturally anxious person. What if Phil wasn’t here? What if he decided to not show up? What if he decided that it wasn’t worth his time? That DAN wasn’t worth his time? He’s too trapped in his thoughts to realise that the man he’s expecting is running towards him with the huge smile he’s so attracted to; he only realizes when he’s surrounded by a warm embrace and the scent of Lynx shower gel and cinnamon fills his nose. He soon comes to realise that it’s what home feels like.

*****

The seemingly harsh and unforgiving sunlight shines through the sheer white bedroom curtains. It’s Dan that stirs and wakes up first. Six years later, the warmth hasn’t faded, it’s spread from a simple physical touch to somewhere inside of Dan emotionally, he can’t even imagine a life without Phil; his actual ray of sunshine. He smiles, shifting between Phil’s arms and pushing himself flush against the latter.  
All of his wiggling (unsurprisingly) wakes up “heavy sleeper” Phil, who kisses the top of Dan’s head groggily upon being awoken.  
“Today is the day, yeah?” He murmurs into Dan’s hair.  
“Yeah.”   
Phil shifts this time, untangling his legs from Dan and throwing the duvet back to lay on top of the younger. He presses his lips into Dan’s, their noses bumping. Dan opens his mouth and lazily licks across Phil’s lower lip, to which Phil opens his lips, granting Dan access into his mouth. Dan moves his hands up and snakes them behind Phil’s neck, rubbing the back of it before moving them down and gripping the older’s ass in his palms.  
Phil sighs upon the touch, disconnecting his lips from Dan’s to press kisses to his jawline; he scrapes his teeth against the soft skin before biting down to create a soft pink mark. Phil cranes his neck slightly to reattach his mouth to Dan’s neck, earning a moan from the brown-haired boy underneath him. He bites down and sucks, Dan squirming beneath him. Phil licks over the spot as if he’s soothing the stinging, moving once more to repeat the process all the while palming Dan’s half-hard cock through his boxers.Dan manages to move his arms off of Phil’s back to tear down said boxers, wiggling them down to his ankles and kicking them off across the room somewhere. He’s began to whine as he rolls his hips into Phil’s; his own naked cock colliding with outline of Phil’s, the smooth fabric of his pajama pants getting in the way. The friction is lovely, but he craves more now.   
“Phil,” he pants, relentlessly rolling his hips now; between the fatigue and horniness he feels right now, he’s not sure how much more of this he can take.   
“Yeah, baby?” Phil murmurs, moving next to Dan’s ear and pecking the soft patch of skin next to it, running his hands down Dan’s chest while doing so.  
“I love you,” he moans, lazily thrusting his hips into Phil’s again, growing impatient and frustrated.  
“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Phil drawls once more, running his hand over Dan’s bare chest.   
Dan moans again in response, finally pushing his hands underneath Phil’s pants and boxers, pulling them down once and for all. He gets them about halfway down before Phil shifts to rip them completely off, groaning slightly at the sensation of cold air finally hitting his cock. He leans back down to straddle Dan’s hips, catching his lips again. He lets his hands wander down Dan’s body, brushing over his nipples and hips before lightly grazing his cock; this only makes Dan squirm more.  
“Phil, please,”   
“Sensitive, are we?” Phil smirks, leaning back to open the drawer to the nightstand, retrieving the new bottle of lube he’s saved for this day; cherry flavoured, the exact same kind they used on this same day back in his dingy Manchester flat six years ago. He remembers the night so clearly, the messy making out on the couch mid-Buffy marathon and the fumbling once they got to his bed; Dan telling him that he’d never done anything with a boy before, embarrassed and flushed. He made sure that he made Dan’s first time as sweet as he could, taking his time preparing him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It was slow, loving, and awkward, but amazing nonetheless.  
“Oh my god, is that cherry?” Dan asks excitedly once he notices the label. Phil nods in response, tearing off the plastic covering the lid and setting it on the nightstand. Once he’s finally gotten it all off, he moves back to Dan, gently spreading the boy’s legs. He straddles Dan’s thighs, popping the cap on the lube and squeezing a generous amount of it onto his fingers. The nostalgic scent fills the air around him, it’s been probably a couple years since they’ve actually bought this stuff. He brings his hand forward to press his index finger into Dan agonizingly slowly, the pad of his thumb brushing Dan’s perineum.   
“Phil, I won’t break. You can be a bit rougher than that.” Dan complains, attempting to push his ass further onto Phil’s finger.  
“Shh, I’m trying to make this intimate. Don’t ruin my vibe.” Phil counters, sliding in another finger upon his boyfriend’s request.  
“Oh my god, don’t say that when you literally have your fingers in my asshole.”  
The two are giggling, and that’s probably the most prominent difference between now and six years ago; six years ago, Dan couldn’t bear to utter a single word while Phil was anywhere near his crotch. Now, he’ll find himself mentioning a newly discovered meme whilst Phil is prepping him or abruptly coming up with a gaming channel idea while he’s being pounded against a wall. He’s comfortable with himself now, comfortable with his body and comfortable with Phil. And he loves it.  
Phil’s began to increase the speed of his thrusts, purposely aiming away from Dan’s prostate. He inserts a third finger, this time curling it towards Dan’s sweet spot; he immediately earns a groan upon brushing against it. He repeats the action, ramming the digits in with a greater force and hitting it dead-on.   
“Come on, Phil.” Dan breathes, growing even more impatient than he had been before.   
Phil fucks Dan with his fingers once more before pulling them completely out and reaching back over for the bottle of lube. He squeezes a bit more on his hands, slicking up his length with the cool gel. He goes to wipe the excess on whatever dry surface he can find, but Dan grabs his wrist as he’s about to touch the duvet. He wordlessly brings it up to his mouth and sucks on Phil’s ring and middle fingers; an act meant to be innocent, but instead resulting in the opposite and turning Phil on even more. He pulls off of the older’s fingers with a pop, smiling slightly.  
“Yep, definitely cherry.”  
Phil smiles, aligning himself with Dan’s entrance. He pushes himself in somewhat slowly, starting with just the tip and barely getting halfway before Dan does the thing again and thrusts his hips against Phil, closing the gap between the base of his dick and his ass. Phil groans at the contact, the warmth of Dan’s walls closing around him. He pauses for a moment in an attempt to give Dan an attempt to adjust, but Dan still isn’t having any of that. The brunet whines and spreads his legs further, begging for movement. Phil gives in, pulling out about halfway and grabbing the underside of Dan’s knees, hooking his legs around his waist. Dan locks his ankles and Phil thrusts in once more, starting to gain a steady rhythm. He grips Dan’s hips, changing his angle to hit the younger man’s prostate; Dan screams and arches his back at the sudden sensation of pleasure coursing through him. Phil gradually speeds up, not missing Dan’s prostate once; years of practice have definitely paid off in the department of accuracy.   
It isn’t long before Dan can feel his orgasm begin to build up, the familiar warmth pooling in his belly.  
“Oh my god, Phil, I’m close-” he whines, breath heavy.  
Phil reaches over in response, pumping Dan’s cock in time with his thrusts, maxing the boy out on stimulation. Dan cries out and grabs Phil’s free hand, lacing their fingers together as he tips over the edge; hot, white come spurts onto his stomach and chest. Phil follows soon after, his thrusts faltering as he releases inside of Dan. Once he’s finally come down and pulled himself out of Dan, Phil goes for the nearest cloth he can find; this would happen to be his once clean pajama pants that had been discarded on the foot of the bed. He uses the soft material to clean the sticky fluid on Dan’s front, to which Dan grimaces.  
“Did you seriously just clean the come off of me with your CLEAN pajama pants?” Dan protests, laughing.  
“Yeah, they can always be washed.” Phil nonchalantly replies as he tosses the now soiled pants aside, scooting closer to Dan and wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. Dan relaxes into the touch, resting his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. He’s not tired enough to go to sleep, yet he isn’t alert enough to get up and be a productive human being; this, Dan decides, is the warmth that he fell in love with six years ago. The feeling of familiarity and home.   
“Happy anniversary, bear.”


End file.
